A Mile in His Shoes
by Miknel-san
Summary: Rito and Saruyama switch bodies for spring break. Will Saruyama survive the week? (Not a lot of readers like this story, so I'll only update it when I have an idea for it.)
1. Chapter 1

**A Mile in His Shoes**

**Chapter 1**

The rays of the morning sun sneak through the cracks of the curtain into the room of an orange-haired high school student. As the boy slowly wakes up and opens his eyes, he sees the smiling face of Momo Velia Deviluke. _Momo-chan? _The boy thinks as he looks at the girl eyes wide.

"Good morning Rito-san," She says as she places her head on his chest.

_Rito-san? Wait, know I remember. _He thinks remembering the events from the day before.

{The day before Rito and Saruyama are in class talking about what they should do for their project over spring break. "Rito, I want to study the female body." He says as some drool leaks out of his mouth as he stairs at Lala and Haruna talking a few desks away.

Rito looks at his friend with an annoyed expression, "Is that all you think about." He asks.

Saruyama then looks at Rito, "Of course, Rito! The female body is our adolescence! They're our dreams! Our hopes! A man's life is to live according to the breast, for the sake of the breasts, and for the sake of the breasts! That is the truth of the universe!" [Saruyama's words, not mine.] He says quietly trying not to draw attention to himself.

"It must be, because I feel like we had this conversation before." Rito says with a tone of annoyance.

"Maybe, but you know Rito." He says looking at him, "I am very envious of you. You have so many beautiful girls around you and several of them live with you." He says referring to Lala and her sisters, probable. "Oh, how I wish I was you." He says entering a daydream state.

Rito turns away from his friend and thinks, a grin then forms on his face, _Hmm, maybe I can get him to see that it isn't easy being me, but how can I get my hands on that_ _device without Lala knowing? _He thinks.

Just then Lala walks up to Rito with her school bag in hand, "Rito, can you look after my stuff for me?" She asks setting the bag down on his desk, "Haruna and I need to use the girls room, thanks." She says as they leave the classroom.

Rito watches them leave then looks inside the bag and finds Lala's D-dialer, _Well, that was convenient. _Rito thinks as he puts the D-dialer in his pocket. "Hey, Saruyama?" He asks waking his friend out of his daydream.

He looks at Rito annoyed, "What Rito?" He asks.

"Let's go over to your place after school to start working on our project okay." Rito suggests.

Saruyama looks at Rito puzzled, "Why? We never go my house to do projects, we always did them at your house." He says.

"Yes that's true, but I don't want you to get distracted at my house." He says just as Lala and Haruna walk back into the classroom.

"Thanks for looking after my stuff Rito." She says as she picks up her bag and walks to her desk.

Rito looks at Saruyama to see that he is drooling, "See what I mean." He says pointing out the drool.

"Okay you got a point, I'll meet you after school okay." He says wiping the drool off.

After the last class of the day Rito tells Lala that he is going over to Saruyama's place to work on their project together. Afterwards they part ways.

Later outside Saruyama's place, "So, what are we doing?" Saruyama asks as Rito pulls out the D-dialer. "What's that Rito?" He asks as Rito pushes some buttons causing Lala's invention, Maru-Maru Change-Kun to materialize in front of them. "What is that Rito?" He asks looking at the large two-pod machine.

"It's one of Lala's inventions." Rito says as he presses a button on the machine with the word 'auto' on it, he then pushes Saruyama into the left pod and he goes into the right one. "We're switching bodies!" Rito exclaimed as the pod doors close on them.

"What?" Saruyama asks as a huge amount of pink smoke fills the pods. Moments later Saruyama exits his pod, "I feel weird." He says.

"It'll pass." Rito says as he exits his pod.

Saruyama looks at Rito only to see himself, "Why am I over there, when I'm over here?" He asks, he then looks at the window and sees the reflection of Rito, "Why do I look like you?" He asks panicky.

"You wanted to be me, now you are!" Rito says as he walks over to his confused friend.

There was a moment of silence, then, "Are you messing with my?" He asks.

"No this is our project, to see what it is like as each other for spring break."

"Your serious?" Saruyama asks, to which Rito nods.

Rito then grapes the D-dialer and returns Maru-Maru Change-Kun to where it came from. He then hands it to Saruyama, "Return this to Lala, say you found it on the way home or something. And make sheer you are convincing, if they find out you are not me the project will fail." He then walks to the door of Saruyama's place, "Good luck, (you'll need it.)" Rito says as he enters the home of his friend.

Later Saruyama enters Rito's house, "I'm home." He shouts.

"Oh, where is it?" Came Lala's voice from the living room. "I can believe I lost it."

Saruyama looks in the living room to see Lala sitting on the floor looking through her bag, "Lala-cha... hmm, Lala I found this on the way home, you got to take better care of it." He says as he enters the room holding the D-dialer out for Lala.

Lala stands up and walks over to him, "Oh, thank you Rito." She says as Saruyama hands her the D-dialer, "You're the best." She then hugs him and gives him a kiss on the check, causing him to turn red. She then walks into the kitchen to help with dinner.

_This is going to be the best spring break of my life._ He thinks with a smile as he walks to the couch and sits down.}

****A/N**** Okay, here is a new story I added to the site for you all to read while I'm working on the other three stories I already put up. Fav/Follow if you want, but leave a review with your thoughts and or opinions. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mile in His Shoes**

**Chapter 2**

Day 1, part 1.

The rays of the morning sun sneak through the cracks of the curtain into the room of an orange-haired high school student. As the boy slowly wakes up and opens his eyes, he sees the smiling face of Momo Velia Deviluke. _Momo-chan? _The boy thinks as he looks at the girl eyes wide.

"Good morning Rito-san," She says as she places her head on his chest.

_Rito-san? Wait, know I remember. _He thinks remembering the events from the day before. (See chapter 1 for flashback.)

Saruyama is in Rito's body laying on Rito's bed with Momo laying next to him with her head on his chest, _Is this how Rito wakes up every morning? _He asks himself. _He's so lucky._ Saruyama thinks with a goofy grin on his face.

Momo, with her head on the boy's chest, listens, _Hmm, that's odd. His heart beat is normal, is he alright? _She thinks_. _"Rito-san, are you alright?" She asks as she lifts her head to look at him.

"I'm fine Momo, why do you ask?" Saruyama asks smiling at the girl before him.

She continues to look at him, "You sheer you're okay? You don't seem like yourself." She says.

_Oh shit, is she on to_ _me_? He thinks in a panic. "Hmm... I eh..." He nervously shudders out as the door to the room opens violently.

"Rito you beast!" Nana yells as she comes in and starts strangling him in a chokehold, "What are you doing to Momo?" She questions.

"I haven't done anything." He chokes out. _Are Rito's mornings always like this? _Saruyama asks himself as Nana continues to choke the life out of him.

Momo finally separates Nana from Rito (Saruyama) and walks her out the room as the boy breathes in the air he needs, "Nana, he didn't do anything to me, nothing at all in fact." She says with a hint of disappointment.

Nana turns around and folds her arms, "Maybe he has finally learned some self-control." She says as she walks down the stairs followed by Momo.

Saruyama opens the door and is greeted by the smell of the breakfast Rito's sister is making down stairs. _Something smells good._ He thinks as he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Good morning Mikan..." He says stopping himself from saying 'chan'.

Mikan turns around when she hears the sound of her brother's voice, "Good morning Rito. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." She says returning to her work.

"Okay, Mikan. Hmm, do you need any help with anything?" He asks.

"Yes, will you set up the table for me." She requests.

"Alright." He says as he starts setting up the table, _Man, Rito's so lucky to have a cute little sister like Mikan-chan cooking for him_ _everyday_. Saruyama thinks as he finishes setting up the table.

Mikan dishes up the food and hands a plate to Rito (Saruyama), "Here place these on the table as well." She says holding out another plate.

Saruyama takes the plates to the table as Mikan dishes them up, "Okay, Mikan." He says.

The princesses and Celine then come in as he finishes and they all sit down and put their hands together. "Thanks for the meal." They say together, Saruyama does the same.

As they eat Saruyama looks around the table without moving his head, _This is assume, eating breakfast with several cute girls. _He thinks.

"So, Rito what are you and Saruyama doing for your project over spring break?" Lala asks getting Saruyama's attention.

"Oh hmm, he said he'd take care of most of it. I should call him to see if he needs any help later." Saruyama says trying not to tell them that Rito is at his house. "So, what are your plans with... Sairenji?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm going over to her house to work on our project, I think we can get it done by tonight so that tomorrow we can have fun." She says as she continues eating.

"Oh, okay."

After a few more minutes the phone rings, "I'll get it." Lala says getting up and she walks over to the phone in the hall. "Hello, Yuuki residence Lala speaking." She says answering the phone. "Oh, hi Saruyama. We where just talking about you... Hmm, okay he's right here. Rito telephone, it's Saruyama." She says as Rito (Saruyama) walks over to her and she hands him the phone.

Saruyama takes the phone and Lala returns to the table, "Hello?" Saruyama asks taking the phone up the stairs so no one can hear him.

"Hey Saruyama, how's your morning going?" Rito asks from the other side of the phone.

"It's going great so far, woke up with Momo-chan next to me then Nana-san came in and started choking me and now we're eating breakfast together. I must say Mikan-chan's cooking is the best." Saruyama whispers into the phone.

"I just finished eating as well, little as it was, I'll have to go shopping if I'm going to survive. Hey, let's meet up later, Mikan's going to send you shopping I'm sheer." Rito says.

"She's going to send me shopping?" Saruyama asks.

"Yes, I'll go with you. I'll meet you a few blocks from the house, okay?" He says.

"Hmm, okay. I'll see you later than." Saruyama says waking back down and hanging up the phone. He then walks into the kitchen to see everyone finishing their food and going about their business.

Mikan then walks up to him holding a piece of paper, "Rito, I need you to do the shopping. I'm heading over to dad's, his place needs a good cleaning around this time." She says as she hands him the paper and heads up to her room.

"Hmm, okay." He then goes up to Rito's room, changes and heads back down and out the front door.

****A/N**** Fav/Follow if you want, but leave a review with your thoughts and or opinions. Thanks.


End file.
